


I light up when the doors are closed

by starcrossedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedlarry/pseuds/starcrossedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is renowned to hate sleazy nightclubs like the one's his two friends attend, but, tonight, Louis is talked into going. Reluctantly he meets another guy, subtle gestures and flirting results in something that pleases them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I light up when the doors are closed

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, this is my first attempt at writing gay smut so I hope it's not too dreadful. Yes, it includes emotions because apparently I cannot write in its absence. Enjoy.

"Fancy coming clubbing with me and Liam then, Lou?" Zayn asked, his eyes piercing straight through Louis'. "Look, Zayn, you know I hate sleazy clubs like the ones you drag me to," Louis snapped. He stood up, walking towards the door as the soft sound of Zayn's voice seeped into the corners of the room, "Lou," Zayn continued, "I know you don't like the grinding and stuff but you've got meet new people, you know?" Questioned Zayn.

"I know, Zayn. Maybe another time," Louis said, pulling down the door handle in one swift movement. "Louis that's what you always say. Not today. Today, you're coming. Now, come on - go get dressed," Zayn allowed Louis to go upstairs with a groan from the older boy travelling down the stairs.  
\--  
"Do I look alright?" Louis asked after spending a mere twenty minutes getting ready - someone wants to impress, Zayn thought. Louis was wearing a white button-up with flying birds equally patterned in neat rows. Skinny black jeans adorned his podgy yet thin thighs and a pair of white vans sat neatly on his feet. 

"Wow, Lou- Lou you look stunning. Someone's gonna pull tonight then, eh?" Zayn chuckled as Louis' cheeks turned a light pink, his eyelashes fluttering in embarrassment. "Shut up!" Louis shouted, playfully slapping Zayn's bicep as they walked to the car.  
\--  
"Well, here we are. Liam's over there by the door," Zayn said, parking the car beside a rather large black BMW. "Whose that with him?" Louis asked, an un-even feeling beginning to rumble low in the pit of his stomach. Shit, he's hot, stop it Louis, you don't even know him. Louis scalded himself mentally for even thinking of someone who is a complete stranger in such a way. But shit, he was hot. "Oh, that's Liam's friend," Zayn snapped Louis straight out of his trance. With a half nod, the conversation was ended and they approached Liam. 

Jesus, Louis thought. As he began to pad towards the boy he got a better view of him. His tall frame, long, lanky legs that seriously worked in skinny jeans. Louis' eyes traced further up his body, a particularly bulging torso hidden behind a plain white t-shirt that hung low around his neck - revealing partial inking on his milky skin. And then, Louis dared to look at the very top. A beautiful face, the most beautiful he'd ever laid his eyes on. Thin pinky-red lips sat above a rounded chin, his nose looking perfectly crafted and those eyes. Green. A bold green that met his own blue without Louis even realising. So deep of a green Louis felt like he was about to float away, his feet somehow pressed hard against the ground - for fear of drifting away. The dark brown curls that lay on his head made Louis' heart flutter. He could tell he'd attempted to quiff his hair up, but the curls were still evident to his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Harry," a deep voice caught Louis off guard. One large hand was pushed in front of him, completely invading his personal space. "H-Hi I'm Louis, nice to meet you, Harry," Louis responded, slamming his hand to meet Harry's - whatever he could touch of his, he would. 

The boys entered the club, each paying the bouncer before hopping down the stairs. Liam opened the door, allowing the blazing, flashing lights to falter with Louis' eyes - dizzy already. They took one of the booths in the corner of the room, not too far away that they couldn't see the dance floor. "So, what's everyone want then?" Liam asked, standing up, "'s my round first lads, order up," Liam laughed.  
"I'll have a lager please, Li," Zayn kicked off, Louis ordering his second as he waited to hear that low voice on the opposite side of the booth. "Umm, I'll have a vodka 'n coke, thanks," Harry mumbled. Louis' eyes immediately lit up and jumped across the table to meet Harry's. Liam smiled and walked off towards the bar.

"Well then, Louis, Harry, Harry, Louis. I think you can work out how to introduce yourself further, am I right, boys? Oh and there's Li now I think we'll go and have a dance or summit, yeah?" Zayn said, Liam arriving at the table. The funny thing was, Louis knew exactly what this was and he knew there was a reason Zayn pressured him into coming tonight - Harry. "Well, here's your drinks, y'coming Zayn?" Liam grinned, he knew Louis knew. Before Louis knew it, both boys were scrambling to their feet and leaving for the dance floor, drinks in hand. 

"Well, I guess it's just us two then," Louis smiled, confidence gaining in each word.   
"Guess so," Harry said, his drink meeting his lips. "I think it's pretty obvious we both didn't want to come tonight," Harry chuckled. Louis followed the chuckle and nodded, "yeah, I know why he made me come now," Louis rolled his eyes - good at hiding the fact he was so grateful that Zayn made him come because shit, Harry's hot, and shit Harry was ecstatic because fuck, Louis was hot too.

"So like how old are you then?" Harry smiled, fiddling with his thumbs, "I'm um twenty," Harry said, saving Louis from asking the same question.  
"I'm twenty-two, but I'm twenty-three in December," Louis smiled, taking a sip of his drink.  
"Cool. What d'you do for a living then?" Harry asked, seeming genuinely interested in Louis' answer.  
"Oh, I'm a teacher, I just qualified a couple of months ago. What 'bout you?"   
"I just work in a library, nothin' special or interesting like a teacher. What do you teach then?" Harry continued the conversation, both of them sharing pieces of themselves with one another, laughing and smiling. 

"Well, 's gettin' late and I've got English Lit papers that I've gotta get marked," Louis sighed, rubbing his eyes. He really didn't want to go but he knew he had to. "Oh," Harry said, his eyes instantly hitting the floor, a frown playing on his lips. "Here, put your number in," Louis smiled, handing Harry his phone. He complied, long digits typing fast. "Here you are," Harry handed Louis his phone back and pressed his back against the cushioned booth. "Well, see you, Harry," Louis smiled and shook Harry's hand, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, and Louis," Harry shouted after him, earning a sharp turn from the smaller, yet older, boy, "it was great to meet you," Harry smirked and winked as Louis cheekily winked back, walking out of the club.

Shit, Harry thought. How Harry was actually going to sleep tonight was a puzzle in its self. He felt so free around Louis, like he could just be himself and he could stare into those ocean blue eyes all day and listen to that manly - yet high pitched - voice and how he could watch those lips move around anything and how he would like them wrapped right around his cock and how he should stop because as Harry's learned in the past, people don't feel the same - except, this time, to his dismissal, someone did indeed feel the same.

The bus back to Louis' apartment took longer than the five minute car journey and he was bored stiff, and stiff was what he would be if he wasn't inside Harry tonight. 

Pulling his phone from the pocket of his jeans, he decided to text Harry, see if he could at least jerk off to sexting if it went that far - which was in fact Louis' intention.

Hey Harry. It's Louis. Thanks for tonight, it was fun. Oh, and you looked great by the way ;) x

Louis hit send and he had only a few seconds wait before Harry replied. 

Ha, thanks Lou. You looked pretty hot yourself. Hope to see you sometime soon maybe?? H x

Harry bit his lip, waiting eagerly at the table when his eyes drifted across to where Louis was sitting. Perfect. 

Louis you left a book on your chair, how do i get it to you xx

Louis grinned, receiving the text from Harry about being 'pretty hot' when another messaged pinged into the chat. Louis was smiling so broadly now, knowing that his discreet dropping of the book had worked - Harry probably guessed he left it there on purpose too but Louis really wasn't bothered about that. He was bothered about those fantasies of being deep inside Harry, his hole tight around his cock, moaning his name in that deep voice of his as Louis' hands thread through the curls that would be laced with sweat.

My apartment. 51 Florence Ave floor 6 xx

A knock at the door made Louis jump with fright as he stumbled to the wooden door. "Louis," Harry smiled as he walked inside of his apartment. "Harry," Louis smiled back, following the tall frame in front of him. "Here's your-" Harry was cut off by the force of Louis' lips smashing onto his, hands fisting in his hair. "Know you wanted it all night," Louis whispered against Harry's lips, shooting his tongue in his mouth, completely invading the space. Tongue sliding against Harry's and the insides of his cheek, the roof of his mouth and along his jaw. Harry couldn't hold back the little whimper that escaped his trembling lips as Louis grabbed his shirt in both hands, pushing him along the hallway. Not once breaking the kiss, Louis shoved him into the kitchen, pushing him against the wall. Harry's hands ran along Louis' toned torso and landed at the hem, pulling his shirt over his head and Louis removed Harry's, slightly more rough and needy - but they both had to face it - they wanted each other badly.

Harry moaned again as Louis' kisses got more sloppy and rough, Harry becoming completely hopeless and all he could do was breathe and blurt out 'fuck' and 'Louis'. He was a complete wreck and so was his aching length, now straining against his pants as Louis began thrusting against it. "L-Lou just do- ah fuck - Louis fuck," even still, Harry couldn't manage to say what it was he wanted to. "Tell me what you want, Harry," Louis whispered into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe. "You- shit Louis- f-fuck me," Harry groaned, his eyes slamming shut at the intense feeling of Louis moving them both towards the kitchen table. "Gonna fuck you- mmm- gonna fuck you right here, like a slut on the- fuck- table, yeah?" Louis breathed heavily, struggling to keep his breath from becoming totally erratic like Harry's. All Harry could to was moan and lie on the table as Louis dug in his bag for the lube and condom before setting them down on the table. Clambering up against Harry he removed his own pants, noticing Harry had already removed his. "Face down, arse up, sweetheart," Louis said, spreading Harry's cheeks apart. "Yeah, gonna open you up, baby," Louis whispered against Harry's lower back. He kissed down, leaving trails of his lips down his back before slicking three fingers with lube and circling around Harry's pink hole.

"Y'ready, Harry?" Louis asked, genuinely caring as the last thing he wanted was to hurt Harry. He wanted him to enjoy it as much as Louis was going to. "Mm- fuck- put them in- shit, Lou," Harry moaned, thrusting back as Louis eased his first finger in, moving and curling - gaining moans from the boy in front of him as his cock was hitting against his stomach. "Shit, Lou, another," Harry begged. "Fucking slut," Louis whispered in his ear, letting his cock just stroke Harry's thigh before slamming in a second, scissoring fast, both moaning deep. 

Harry felt himself wanting to cum already, only with fingers. But he wanted this to last, he wanted that cock of Louis' inside him - even if that meant missing out on a third finger. "Shit, Louis. Just put your fucking cock in me, shit!" Harry screamed, his face pressed against the hard wood of the table. "Fuck, Harry. Only two- shit- fingers," Louis groaned at the begging from Harry, "flip over for me then, baby, wanna see your face, love," Louis said, Harry flipped instantly, he wanted to see Louis' too. "Keep those pretty eyes open for me though," Louis sang, removing his fingers and rolling the condom on his cock before slicking it up with a generous amount of lube. "Y'okay?" Louis asked softly, only half of his girth inside of Harry. Shit, Louis was fucking huge. Harry squeezed his eyes shut for only a second before opening them again as he didn't want Louis to be disappointed in him. Harry nodded and moaned repeatedly, whimpers mixed in too and Louis was fully in, allowing him to adjust. "'Kay gonna go now, you alright, love?" Louis smiled down at Harry, pleasure evading his body as all the blood rushed to his cock. "M'fine, go," Harry blurted out. Louis followed his instructions, locking his hands with Harry as he pulled out and in again. His pace became steady, but he knew they both wouldn't last long. "Gonna- gonna cum, Lou, fast- shit- Lou faster- fuck," Harry breathed, Louis pulling out, angling his thrusts differently until he found the right spot. Harry screamed, Louis slamming straight into his prostate, "n-not gonna last, mmm- fuck," Harry screamed again, Louis jamming into him. 

Harry began seeing stars as he felt his cock release, the cum painting his stomach as Louis continued to moan his name and within a few more thrusts, they had both came, Louis harder and even with the condom, he could still feel it. Fuck. Louis thrusted a few more times, eyes tightly shut as both of their orgasms were rode out. Louis pulled out of Harry, as Harry gasped at the emptiness and Louis disposed of the condom, helping Harry off the table.

They somehow made it upstairs, Harry clinging onto Louis as he could barely walk. Louis put him in bed, tucked around the outline of his body before climbing in himself. 

"Thought you had papers to mark," Harry chuckled, more of a statement than a question.

"Papers can wait, I'd rather do you," Louis laughed, pulling Harry's head to his chest and lightly planting a kiss to his curls. 

Harry laughed at Louis' dreadful joke, but he found it funny anyway. "We're going to have to do this some more y'know."

"I know that, but not on the table I eat at next time," Louis responded, wrapping both arms around Harry, Harry's arms resting against Louis' chest.

"You're telling me? Bad back now, but I couldn't have waited any longer," Harry smiled into his chest.

"I gathered that," Louis grinned.

The two of them lay there for the majority of the night, talking with the hum of traffic passing in the background. The feeling of Harry in Louis' presence, and Louis in Harry's presence made both of their chests swell. All they had to do was thank Zayn and Liam.


End file.
